


一命通关

by LinC229



Series: 3038AU [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, 人类!安卓, 安卓!人类
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinC229/pseuds/LinC229
Summary: 他第一次看见HK800是在兄弟病床前。





	一命通关

**Author's Note:**

> 文中称呼，他←康九，康纳←康八百

他第一次看见HK800是在兄弟病床前。60，当然——一边荒腔走板地用f*ck一词唱歌，一边给咖啡里添奶。他先去检查了一下止痛泵。康纳的双手搭在小腹上，平静地合眼在阳光中。被坐在床边的银发51型仿生人紧张凝视着。

“瞧啊，又来了个康纳！”60说，瞅了他一眼，干巴巴笑道，“怎么现在人类生小孩都是基因产物吗？”

“我和康纳，我们是三胞胎兄弟。”他解释道。

仿生人夸张地拖长声音：“是吗——？这可真神奇。不过我们是条子，在和模控生命合作之前早查了你祖宗三代了，小朋友。”

“滚出去。”51说。

“知不知道小点声，康纳还睡呢。”60下巴一指。

“滚，盖文！别让我说第三次！”

51提着醋钵大的拳头痛击60之前康纳适时睁开眼睛。看见他，康纳的表情平和温善：“阿曼妲准了你的假吗，小弟？”

她没有。但是，“她说你做得很好，让我来看看你。”

康纳不是他们的兄弟（那位现在正在替他俩幸福地加班加点），阿曼妲不给他带话会半夜偷偷哭湿枕巾。康纳点点头，他的嘴角下撇，轻蔑一闪而过，水杯挡在人类脸前。

“吃药时间到了。”51将几粒分散剂放在康纳手心，又变回一名沉默寡言的看护。

————

“是的。”康纳点头，“盖文，HK800-60型，朝我肚子上开了一枪。他那时还没有异常化，因此指控是无效的——模控也打算冷处理此事。对仿生人的量刑，现有的法律都无法执行。”

“60现在在耶利哥的庇护下——叫康纳，你二哥，不要招惹他。”

他点点头。

下一周俩康纳一齐来接康纳出院。不意外地在医院里打起来了，混乱中盖文李德（一名仿生人究竟哪来的姓？）遭了好几记狠踹，釱泵报废。康纳捧着白躯仿生人说：“我还没出力，你就倒下了？”表情很惊恐。他则在51递过来的床单上悄悄把鞋底擦净，跟随51推着康纳的轮椅离开辐射区。


End file.
